User blog:Hero of My Destiny/Degrassi: The End of Time - "Can You Keep a Secret?"
The scene shifts to Travis' room. Travis: on his red polo shirt The scene shifts to Travis' bathroom. Travis: teeth The scene shifts to Travis' room. Travis: 'on socks and shoes ''The scene shifts to Travis driving his car and parking it at the school. 'Travis: 'out of his car looks at the school '''Travis: This is going to be my year. camera turns to three boys making fun of a really small kid Greg: Hey Mason, I bet you can't even afford a car. three boys laugh James: '''Your so small, I bet your penis is the size of a worm. three boys continue laugh '''Jason: '''Yeah. '''Travis: Hey, leave him alone. James: If it isn't pretty boy Travis. Travis: '''Well hello ex-best friend James. '''James: '''Look pretty boy, you better back off. '''Travis: And if I don't? James: Just look, ugh. James: Come on boys. James and Jason all leave the scene Mason: Thanks Travis. Travis: Its alright little bro. Hey your bleeding. Mason: It's alright, just a little injury. Travis: We have to get you to the nurse. camera zooms in on both Greg and Travis looking at eachother The music for whatever it takes begins The opening starts at the entrance of the school. To the left is the Degrassi sign that says Go Panthers Go. We see a boy at the top of the stairs jumping over them on his skate board. The camera moves to the right and shows Travis taping the skateboarder with his video camera. The name LAKEHURST fades in and Travis smiles. His name fades out and Jessie takes the camera. The name DropTheWorldOnFitzsHead fades in. Jessie smiles and then turns around. Her name fades out. The camera now takes on the view of Jessie's camera. It pans to the right and shows David sitting on the steps at the entrance to the school reading. The name DavidRyanWellman fades in. David looks at the camera and sticks his tongue out, and then laughs. His name then fades out. The camera pans to the right where we see Trevor carrying his back pack, walking on the sidewalk by the school. The name DavidRyanWellman appears again and fades in. He looks into the camera and smirks. His name fades out as he walks off screen. The camera pans to the right and shows Naomi sitting in the town car about to get out. The name LIGHTSfan fades in on the lower right. She's smiling at the camera and puts her hand out for James. James takes her hand and the camera zooms over to him. The name DavidRyanWellman fades in on the upper left. LIGHTSfan's name fades out. James smiles into the camera. His name fades out. The camera then pans to the right. We see Mason in the locker room putting a towel behind his neck. The name Joel1995 fades in on the upper left below him. He smiles at the camera. A towel is then thrown on him and lands over his face. Reggie comes in. The name Mr.ZaneParks fades in on the lower right below Reggie and Joel1995's name fades out. Reggie looks into the camera flexing his arms. Mason takes the towel off his head and looks at the camera with a slight smile. Mr.ZaneParks's name then fades out. The camera pans to the right and we see Ms. Oh walking in the media immersion room, smiling. The name Cory Lee fades in. She walks off screen and her name fades out. We then see Nathaniel and Samuel sitting at the computers. The name DegrassiForLife fades in on the lower left below Nathaniel and the name Newjug fades in on the upper right below Samuel. They both look at Ms. Oh and Samuel smiles. Their names fade out and the camera pans to the right. We see Jennie and Kimberly at spirt squad practice. The name The Awkward Turtle fades in on the lower left below Jennie. The name Leila32 fades in on the upper right below Kimberly. They both clap and raise their arms in the air, posing for the camera. Their names fade out and the camera pans to the right. We see Chyna playing her guitar in the music room. The name TT66 comes in on the left. The camera zooms out and we see Jared sitting with his back to camera. The name TT66 fades in above TT66's name. Her name fades out. Jared turns around and points to the camera. His name goes off on the left. The camera pans to the right and we see Keala walking down the hallway posing for the camera. The name CeliB15 fades in. Gia comes in off camera and grabs Keala's hat off his head. CeliB15's name fades out and Keala walks off camera. Berlinda comes in on the other side. The name TifaLockhartFan fades in on the lower right below Gia and DTilly fades in on the upper right below Berlinda. They both laugh and bump fists. Toby Isaacs comes up behind them and grabs them. The name Jake Goldsbie fades in on the top below Toby's and TifaLockhartFan's and DTilly's names fade out. He looks at the camera and signals to cut. His name zooms to the left and the camera pans to the right. We see Greg coming out the front door of the school. The name Leila32 fades in. He smiles and looks to the left and tosses a football off screen. His name fades out and the camera pans to the right. We see Eric running on a football field during a game and catches the football. The name Scooter14 appears. He makes a touchdown and raises his arms and cheers. His name fades out and the camera pans to the right where we see Jackie and Violet in front of the school. The both takes a picture with thee phone pointed at the camera. The names Poppers62 & RainbowUnicorns appears. They puts the phone down and looks into the camera and smiles. There name fades out and they turns around and starts walking with there back to the camera. The Degrassi: Then New Generation logo appears on the back of there jacket. It then pops out onto the screen. and Jessie hug eachother Jennie: How was your summer? Jessie: Good. The scene shifts to the outside of Principal Issacs' office. and Keala walk into Principal Issacs' office The scene shifts to Mr. Armstrong's class. Mr. Armstrong: Is Jackie Fosolynn here? Jackie: Here! Mr. Armstrong: '''Nathaniel Marquez? '''Nathaniel: Here. Mr. Armstrong: Samuel Sterling? Sam: Here, but call me Sam. Mr. Armstrong: Kimberly Ford. Kim: '''It's Kim, not Kimberly. '''Mr. Armstrong: '''Right. '''Kim: You should know this by now. Mr. Armstrong: Gregory Cooper? Greg: '''It's Greg. Kim, he doesn't even understand. '''Mr. Armstrong: Mumbles Teenagers. Mr. Armstrong: Mason and Travis Anderson? Mason: Here! hand and smiles Travis: Here. Mr. Armstrong: Mason, Travis are you guys trying out for football. Travis: 'My twin brother Mason, is grounded. So he shouldn't be attending football. '''Mason: 'Coughs Such a suck up. 'Travis: 'eyes But I have been working out all summer and I can bench at a 20 now. '''Mr. Armstrong: Nice work and are you eating correctly? Travis: Yes, I'am. Mr. Armstrong: Alright keep up the good work. Heather Goldsworthy. Heather: Here. Travis: to Mason Hey Mason, are you still going to try out for football right? Mason: '''to Travis No I'm too short and besides mom grounded me. '''Travis: to Mason So I bet you'll make a good qb. Mason: to Travis You think I can. shakes his head and the camera zooms in onto Mason smiling The scene shifts to the rowdy hallways as the bell rings. '---Plot B: Chyna---' Chyna: '''Hey Naomi, guess what? '''Naomi: '''Your pregnant? '''Chyna: '''Yeah, how did you figure it out? '''Naomi: Karrie told me. Chyna, that is and was a sick and twisted plan. Even for your standards. Chyna: I know, but I love him. And besides, what do you have for fourth hour. The camera zooms into Naomi looking at Chyna. '---Plot C: Reggie---' Reggie: '''Hey David, how are you liking high school so far. '''David: Reggie, cut the crap. Look you may have kinda token my virginity by oral sex and then dumping me after getting what you want. But this small talk sh*t isn't going to cut it. Me and you hate eachother and we always will. Reggie: I see your still a stuck up bitch, like you where in middle school. David: And I see your still The Student Council President, The President of The LGBT Communities, The Jesus Club, The Yearbook Club and The Grapevine. David: Your such an overachiever. Reggie: And your such a prune, when are you going to tell Sam that you love him, oh wait. You a p*ssy when it comes to love. David: Me and my future lover is none of your businesses. The scene shifts to the lunchroom. '---Plot A: Travis---' Travis: Here you go Snotty, here is the 20 bucks I owe you. You can go and give you and your parents some food. Snotty: Thank you. James: Hey Travis, why are you hanging out with burger boy. Jennie: '''Your going to get his germs. '''Snotty: Don;t let them get to you. Travis: There right, I shouldn't be hanging around you and your germs. Give me my money back. takes the money The camera zooms into Travis looking confused. The scene shifts to Chyna in the bathroom with Chyna in the stool. '---Plot B: Chyna---' Jessie: '''Chyna is such a slut. '''Heather: '''I know right, getting pregnant by her own brother is pathetic. '''Jessie: I hope she doesn't turn into her mother and sleep with everyone in the city. Heather: '''Or end up being a fa*. '''Jessie: That is way to low even for you. Being gay is a good thing. Heather: As you say so. Chyna: Begins to cry. The scene shifts to the Student Council Room. '---Plot C: Reggie---' Reggie: Jessie, Kim whats it like to have sex with someone and not be with them. Jessie: Well if sex was dating, then me and Kim would have been together 3 years ago. Kim: You said you would never tell anyone about that. Reggie: Hey, back to me anyway, I use to have a huge crush on David, we dated, then we had oral sex, now we hate eachother. Kim: 'So where you guys together or not? '''Reggie: '''That's what I would like to find out. '''Kim: '''Well, then until then, maybe you should find some to be with. '''Trevor: 'into the room Hey, I was wonder if I can make a proposal about an Halloween dance? '''Reggie: Blushes Well tell us your ideas. The camera zooms into Reggie and Trevor ooking at eachother. The scene shifts to Travis' locker. ---Plot A: Travis--- Snotty: Hey Travis, would you mind helping me with my homework. Jennie: Hey Travis' your popular. You don't want ot be seen hanging around him. The camera zooms in on Travis looking at both Jennie and Snotty. Travis: Leave me alone nerd. The camera zooms in on Travis. Was this chapter good? Yes No Favorite plot A B C Is Travis a good person? Yes No Would David and Reggie make a good couple? Yes No Is Chyna getting annoying Yes No Category:Blog posts